The Pirate and The Ninja
by MentalSeimei
Summary: A short series of ninjas and pirates, two clans at a never ending war. In the end, will revenge trample love? Or will love engulf hate and take these 'traitors' to freedom? Yaoi, main:LuxXal/LuxXig


Volume 1: The Tale of Old Friends

He sat in his cabin, drinking a bottle of rum with his muddy boots up on top of the table. A child sat on the floor next to him and played with a ninja sword. Both males had blonde hair. The older had brown eyes and the youth had sea blue eyes. They both laughed and chuckled at ninja jokes his dad told. Then, the little blonde told one too.

"Aye, that be a good joke son."

The boy smiled and felt joyous. Just then a man covered in crimson goop came in the cabin. "Cap'n! Cap'n! The bloody ninjas are commin' attus!"

The captain stood up and grabbed his sword. "Son, you stay here 'n hide. If them ninjas enter you better stay outta their way."

The boy nodded and hugged his dad then watched him leave. The blonde boy hid underneath the large desk and heard the war that went on outside. The boy pressed his knees to his chest and waited. Hoping, no, knowing his dad will be alright.

It seemed like forever that he waited. Little by little, the noise disappeared until it became dead quiet. After awhile, he heard footsteps approach. The door opened and he heard the footsteps scurry around the cabin. Curiously, he peered out and saw a ninja. The ninja noticed the boy and just looked at him.

"What are you doing? These here are my dads' things. The cap'n of this ship! He'll have your head!" The boy stood and faced the ninja.

The ninja stayed quiet and pulled out his Tai weapon and posed into an attack stance.

"As if!"

He lifted the Tai weapon and slammed it down to hit the boy. But he dodged it and rolled to his sword. He unsheathed it and swung it at the ninja. He held the sword like an experienced swordsman. He cut the Tai stick in half. The ninja was taken back.

"You have a good sword there boy," He stood straight and faced the boy. Not preparing for an attack. The mask he wore shown his bright blue eyes that seemed to pierce through the boys' soul. But his eyes did not do it in a bad way; it was like, he was remembering him. After a minute or so, the ninja turned to leave.

The boys' eyes widened as he saw the ninja starting to walk out. Without thinking the boy leaped at him and tore off his mask. The guy was shocked. He had a scar on his chin quickly; the ninja ran and jumped into the Ocean water. The boy fell to his knees and cried.

All around him, lifeless bodies lay. Pirates were dead. There were some dead ninjas as well. But only one other pirate had made it. He was of a preteen age. He saw and ran to the boy. He held the crying boy, comforting him.

"Xal, that nin'... he killed my father, so I must get strong to return the favor to him!"

**[20 YEARS LATER]  
**  
Luxord sat in his chair in the captains' quarters unable to sleep. That ninja from all those years ago still haunted his nightmares. He sat motionless lost in deep thought. He did not even notice a man standing at the door.

The man knocked and entered, "Luxy?"

Luxord looked up and saw him, "Hey Xaldin..."

"Why aren't you in bed?"

"Can't sleep."

Xaldin trudged over to Luxord and sat on top of the desk.

"What are you doing up?" He asked and rested his hand on Xaldins upper leg. Xaldin blushed slightly but kept talking to Luxord.

"I got up to get a snack." He pulled out a banana and munched on it. The last banana they had.

Luxord grinned and stole the banana from the man and ate it. Xaldin blushed a bit more. "Luxord, you're teasing me..."

Luxord stood up and wrapped his arms around Xaldins' neck and took him into a kiss. Xaldin kissed back a felt himself rise. He stood up and sat Luxord on the desk. Luxord blushed and felt his pants grow tight.

Xaldin saw Luxord's dilemma and felt himself rise more. Immediately, Xaldin started undressing Luxord. He started with unbuttoned the blonde's shirt and licked his cheek.

"Nngh... Xal..."

Xaldin licked from the pirates' cheek to his chin, holding his hands on the captains back. He responded a soft "Hm?"

The blonde shuddered a bit, "I need it..."

Xaldin had no choice but to obey the captains' orders, but only on his terms. He strayed back up to the blondes delicious lips for another soul breaking kiss and let his calloused hands travel around the blondes' soft skin down to his pants and unbuttoned them. He pulled the cloth, inch by inch, down and discarded them on the floor.

He leaned back onto his arms panting slightly. They both became hot and enveloped in euphoria, hot, caliente, almost like a hot summer's day.

Xaldin loved Luxord, Being friends since they were little, and became great pirates together. Luxord as captain and Xaldin as his right hand man, he grew to love the blonde. This is where he wanted to be, if at least, once in his life.

Luxord had a blush run across his face as Xaldin broke the kiss and went down. He placed a hand on each leg and pushed them open explicitly showing off Luxords' hard pulsing cock. Xaldin grew steaming. A bead of sweat emitted from his hairline and slid down his face as he leaned forward and took the younger, but more highly respected, male into his mouth.

A quiet gasp erupted from Luxord as he felt his member enter the hot moist cavern. The blonde leaned his head back and bit the bottom of his lip, slightly moaning.

"Mmmnnh..." He moaned as the cavern went up and down his length. He felt his orgasm build in the pit of his stomach as Xaldin continued touching, licking and sucking the sensitive length with such skill and precision, it drove Luxord on the path of insanity.

The feel of that contact cleared away harsh thoughts from both of the males' minds and replaced them with animalistic qualities that shattered their spirits and emotions. Lust and love, the two concepts flew inside them wildly.

The heats made Xaldin sweat a bit more as he closed his eyes and rolled his tongue on the big vein underneath Luxord's shaft. Luxord let sexy moans escape from the back of his throat making Xaldin hard and forces his heart to beat faster. The sounds that emitted from Luxord were like sweet music that calmed an angry beast. The sounds aroused Xaldin, and he felt blissful for being able to be the one to do this with the sexy blonde male.

Luxord felt himself about to come. He laid his body down on top the table top and placed his fingers on Xaldins locks, moaning the males name soft and lovingly. He repeated the name over and over, like a never ending recording. That's all he could think.

"Ah... Xaldy... I'm gonna..." the blonde let out in between breaths.

A cold breeze blew in threw the window and gave them both a cooling sensation. Xaldin knew what he must do to get the sweet juice produced from the core of the blonde. He moved faster on the blonde, aching for a taste.

The tension within Luxord started to become unbearable. "XALDIN!" He said as he jolted his hips upward and came inside Xaldins' mouth. Xaldin choked a bit but carried the creamy nectar of Luxord in his mouth and savored the taste on his tongue.

Luxord blushed red, still slightly hard and panting. He watched Xaldin sexily. He blushed harder watching the brunette tease him. "Xaldin..."

Xaldin looked at Luxord and then swallowed. A very light layer of sweat covers both men. Luxord sat up and opened his arms. Xaldin rose and Luxord pulled the brunette to him and kissed him. Xaldins mental state declined as he felt his own struggle within himself. His pants suffocated him. Sweat kept falling from his hairline as he continued to try to keep himself sane.

But it got to him. He needed his release fast before he lost complete control and ended up hurting his beloved. Luxord pulled from the kiss realizing the brunettes struggle.

"I...I want you inside me... Xaldin... I... I want to feel you inside..."

Xaldin's heart skipped a beat as he listened to the words the male said. Luxord placed his hands on Xaldin's shirt and started to peel the damp cloth from his lightly tanned skin and discarded them as well. Xaldin made haste as he unbuttoned his pants and released his throbbing cock from the leather confinements. He pushed Luxord back and he spread Luxord's legs further and forcefully pushed hard inside Luxord.

The blonde bit his lips hard to muffle the scream. Blood dripped from his lip. Xaldin cringed as the body beneath him tensed around his cock. Xaldin held Luxord's sides and assured the male that he would be alright. Xaldin leaned down and whispered to Luxord. "Sh... It will be ok." He gently kissed Luxords' navel. He felt his partners' body start to relax all around him. They both start to pant lightly.

As soon as Luxord shook his hips as a sign for Xaldin to continue, he did. Carefully he pulled out and pushed in. Luxord cringed as he felt some pain. Right after the slight pain, he felt pleasure. Again, Xaldin thrusted inside the tight heat and Luxord blushed hard with embarrassment. With his hands, he covered his face as he moaned and arched his back. Xaldin grabbed Luxords' hands and forced them down leaving Luxord fenceless.

"As long as you are with me... you will not hide your beautiful face" Xaldin whispered to Luxord. He leaned forward and kissed Luxord. He thrusted in until Luxord got used to it and listened to his cries turn into the sweet melody of moans and gasps. Pleading cries for more pleasure.

Xaldin pulled from the kiss and thrusted faster and harder, trying to find the blondes spot that takes away everything and nothing at all. That spot where he can live in complete euphoria. The blonde dipped his head back into the table, closing his beautiful sea blue eyes blushing wide. His hands gripped the edges of the table so hard it seemed as though he tried to rip them apart as the brunette plowed into the flaxen male.

Both struggled to catch breaths in between thrusts. Harder and harder, faster and faster he went, plowing himself deep within Luxord, making him moan loud enough for him to hear but no one else. The men's hearts beated quickly inside their chests with each moment of time they spent together. Each moment in time seemed to stop, almost completely, with them as the first and last organisms moving.

The room started spinning, both men breathed heavily as sweat erupted from every inch of their skins. Skin made a clapping sound every time he forcefully thrusted into Luxord. The fair-haired man screamed with pleasure.

"THERE!"

The dark haired man smiled and continuously hit that spot. He felt a build up inside him as he felt the burning heat constantly ate up his hard erection. Thoughts burned out of their minds. They felt it, they felt the gratification erect inside them.

Their hearts beat as one as they felt their orgasms.

"LUXORD!"

"XALDIN!"

Both men screamed as they released. Both men panted hard, gasped for every inch of breath they could get. Whiteness shrouded their visions. Their bodies pulsated riding the waves of the euphoric bliss of their orgasms. Not caring that someone might have heard. Not caring that Luxord's ass was hurting. Nothing mattered but this one moment of pure ecstasy that kept them content. The brunette pulled out of the blonde and lifted his torso. He wrapped his strong arms around the blondes' waist and placed him on the floor on top of the big long shirt that lay forgotten on the floor. Luxord blushed and flinched at the hurt he felt.

Xaldin stood above the male and placed on his pants that he left unbuttoned and walked out of the cabin. Luxord laid and wondered where Xaldin left to and if he would come back. A few seconds later he returned with a sheet and laid behind the blonde, covering them with the sheet. Luxord turned and held Xaldin to him, letting their skins touch together once again. They laid there in complete silence until they fell asleep.

The sun started to rise beyond the horizon and still they slumbered.

"CAP'N! CAP'N!" Exclaimed a man as he rushed inside the cabin. The fair-haired man jolted when he heard the noise. He lifted his head and glared at the fellow pirate. He positioned himself up and then felt a shocking pain in his ass. "Ow!" He flinched, "What is it?"

"Cap'n, we be heading by Ninja Island, what do we do?"

Without even thinking Luxord responded, "Just keep going."

"But what if- ?"

He slammed his fist down on the desk and startled the pirate. "What I say goes! Now keep on course!"

The pirate sighed and nodded, "Yes sir." He left the captain alone.

Luxord folded his arms on the table and laid his head down and gritted his teeth, to withstand the pain. He felt tired, hungry, practically drained of everything, but ultimately, felt good.

There was a slight knock at the bit wooden door. The flaxen lifted his head as the door had opened. Xaldin walked in with his head held high, clutching a tray holding all of Luxords' favorite foods, a big flask of rum, half a loaf of bread, pork and rice, all the ingredients for a happy stomach and a happy Luxord.

He set the tray down on the desk in front of the blonde who had a very pleased look on his face as he watched the brunette. "Xal, you didn't have to make me breakfast-"

"Lunch."

"Lunch." Luxord blushed.

Xaldin smiled warmly. "I wanted to." He watched his lover eat and enjoy the delicious meal. His heart beat slow as he watched the blonde. He never thought in a million leagues under the sea that he would have fucked this wonderful specimen of man.

Xaldin was taken a back as he remembered something, something important. He jumped up and ran to the door. "I'll be back with your special gift!" He yelled as he ran out.

Luxord waited curiously for Xaldin to return. He swallowed the last bits of pieces of food down his throat. He's done a lot for me already .He shrugged and drank his rum. Heaven had sent him a manly angel, and his name: Xaldin. The blonde stood and pulled on some clothes.

After a minute or two a loud bang sounded and he heard men charging. He glanced at the door. He quickly strapped on his boots and ran outside onto the deck of the ship. He ran into a fellow crew member who was covered in a huge amount of crimson.

"CAP'N! CAP'N! They are attacking! The bloody nin' are attacking us! They've captured Xaldin!"

Luxord's eyes widened, in horror, whilst the news was presented to him. "First they kill my father and his crew, and now they capture my best friend!" He rushed and took his fathers' gun off the wall and loaded it. "They all will die!"

He left the captains quarters and saw the ninjas attacking with their grace-like movements. He never would admit it, but he always admired the fighting style of the ninjas. He faced his gun toward a ninja and pulled the trigger. The bullet sliced the air and plunged deep into the ninjas skull. Everyone stopped and faced Luxord. Rage radiated from his being, bringing fear into those who were trained to have no fear. , presume me a dead man

Instantly, the ninjas retreated. Luxord, without a moments hesitation, followed them. One pirate stood in the way. "Cap'n, where are you going?"

He pushed past the comrade. "I'm goin' to save Xaldin! If I don't return presume me a dead man and continue on with the ship. Zexion will take my place as captain."

"Yes sir!" They said. Luxord nodded and jumped off the side of the ship. The water there made a big splash. The salt-water became the perfect temperature of cold and warmth. He stroked his arms and swam. He swam towards the giant island that held his best friend, The Island that held his fathers unrested soul. It seemed like forever he swam, but he finally hit the soft sand at the beach front. He crawled and rested a moment then continued into the forest to find the ninjas place.

He unsheathed his sword from his belt and chopped bushes, branches, and little trees and searched for anything, a sign that showed where his best friend was located. He searched for about an hour, and then he came across a big group of men in black, circling around another few men in the middle of the circle. He heard cheering and clapping their hands together. Luxord peered over the branch of a tree to see what the hell was going on. A man that seemed to be wearing a black headband, holding a katana, standing over another man who was tied and wearing a blind fold on his knees.

The man standing stared daggers into the tied up man and forcefully took off his blindfold. Immediately, Luxord recognized the black haired mystery man with the big side burns on the ground. "Xaldin...."

Xaldin looked bruised and bloody, but continued to hold his head high.

"Those pirates killed Reiji; it's time for an eye for an eye!" The people composed of both men and women egged the man on. Xaldin looked around at the masses of people and the surrounding trees and noticed a blonde man hiding behind a tree branch and realization hit him. He knew it was Luxord, He knew Luxord would come and save him.

Though he truly wanted to believe Luxy was to be his savior, he was going to die right there. He knew that horrid truth deep within his heart. At the very least, he was glad to have had Luxord for one glorious night, though he knew Luxord did not love him the way he truly loved Luxord, and he was completely fine with that.

The standing man above Xaldin held the katana out. He lowered the katana on the back of Xaldins neck. The katana sparkled in the sunlight as the man raised the katana high and proceeded down with much force and precision, cleanly slicing through the neck, cutting off his head. Blood splattered everywhere; the black haired mans' head rolled along on the ground trailing a line of blood. The masculine body tumbled to the ground and leaked more of the crimson liquid making a mini river. Everyone cheered and celebrated the death of a lowly pirate.

Luxord felt tears from in his eyes as he saw th ninjas pick up the head and body and placed them into a newly created fire. He watched the face and remembered him. The face he kissed, but felt nothing, not even the burn. The face looked calm, and almost happy.

The ninjas waited until the body reduced to ash. Luxord clutched his chest and let out a few tears and let them roll down his face. His best friend, the only person he had in this world he could trust, has left him for good.

The sun began to sink beyond the edge of the sea letting the darkness take hold. The fire had died and the ninjas had retreated into the cave entrance, all but one. He wore an eye patch and knelt beside the charred remains of the still hot ashes. He scooped up the ashes and a silver medallion that bore the dead man's name. He placed it all in a gold urn and sealed it shut, still facing the remains.

"Captain Luxord of the Ship called Infinite, show yourself."

Luxord was surprised at the man. He had a feeling he met this man before. He stepped out from his hiding place and clutched his gun. He stood tall and weary of this man. He scrunched his eyebrows and squinted his eyes as he wondered about this man. His heart sped up to the point it almost exploded in his chest.

"What do you want? Do you want to kill me as well?"

The man turned his head, "As if!" He responded. On his cheek Luxord spotted it, the scar that had haunted his many nightmares. His body had gone stiff and he gaped at the man.

"I-It's you; the man who killed my father!"

The man turned his head fully and laughed. "As if! I am not the person who killed your father. That man, who executed 'Xaldin', killed your father. "

Luxord seemed confused and gripped the gun in his hand. He slowly turned to the side glancing at the man. "Then why-"

"You may have heard of me before Luxord." He faced the blonde and took off the rest of his mask. "I am The T.C Pirate. I used to know your father. I was there, when you were born." He turned to the side and looked at his hand. His eyes filled with sadness and continued, "But then, Ninjas attacked the ship. Your father grabbed you and ran to hide and I had to protect your mother but I failed. My failure caused this, so I left and became a rouge pirate turned ninja."

"Dad said you died Xigbar." Anger and sadness filled the blondes' voice. "Then why did you come back? Why try to be good after your 'leader' killed my father, my best friend and the crew!?" The words came bursting out of him. He wanted to chop the man standing before him full of fabrications.

Silence befell them both. Xigbar had walked over to the fire where the body had been burned. Xigbar pulled a buried golden urn from the ground and placed the ashes into it. Luxord watched in confusion and slight anger at the mans' actions. They were kind and repenting, why now?

"I feel bad, no. I feel disgraced, pathetic, and traitorous. I failed your mum, I failed your father, and most importantly," The old brunette sighed and let a tear slide down his scarred face into his black uniform that showed his built body. He stood up and walked to the blonde, face down in shame. When he reached Luxord he let his face up, "Most importantly, I failed you." He placed himself down on one knee and handed the golden urn to him. "Though I have failed your family, I wish to repay my corruption by being by your side. True and loyal to my prince."

Luxord stared at the man in disbelief and unable to find himself able trust the former pirate.

"Luxord," The older man stood up and took the blondes' hand into his and looked into his eyes. "I have never truly left you. Throughout your life, though you didn't know it, I have followed and watched over you. I love you. I always had since the day you were born."

Luxords' eyes widened and a small blush crossed his cheeks. With his other hand, he covered his mouth. His heart skipped a few beats and he started to breathe a bit heavily. But then realization hit and he yanked his hand away. "No! I don't believe you!"

The man seemed sad and fell to both knees. "Will you believe me if I helped you kill the ninjas?" A tear slipped down the same wet track at the first tear and disappeared into his black uniform.

The blonde glanced down at the older man and felt his heart go faster and slower at the same time. The man seemed to be desperate for wanting to be trusted. He bent down to the man and lifted his chin. "I'll trust you, but if it's a trick, not only will I kill you, but I'd torture you in hell."

The black and grey haired man looked into the blondes sea blue eyes and smiled happily through teary eyes. "It's a deal my prince. I promise to earn your trust, and love and regain my pirate honor!"

He slightly chuckled and blushed and lifted the older male up onto his feet. Xigbar held the blondes hand and started to pull him. Luxord picked up the urn and followed the man to a place where they can plan the attack on the leader of the ninjas.

They set off into the near by cave and stayed up, collaborating their plans. Outside, it became deep black. The shadows blended in with the dark earth, barely even noticeable. Around early morning, both men set out to set their plan into action. They scurried in the darkest shadows of the cave entrance. Luxord saw a hole in the rock formation. He clutched the urn and decided to hide it there.

He kissed the urn, "Xal, I'll come back for you. I promise."

He carefully set the urn in the hole. Xigbar waited for him. When Luxord was finished, they advanced to the place where the ninjas lay. They carefully scurried deeper into the cave, down dimly lit corridors, past many ninjas who slept in their bunkers.

The deeper they went, the scarier it got. The walls had looked like it had many years of dried bloodstains on them. Vines has forced themselves through the cracks in the rocks and trailed up the wall to the ceiling. The blonde started getting anxious. He was nervous of getting caught and slaughtered by the ninjas. Adrenaline busted through his veins and pumped throughout his body, speeding up his heart and thought process.

Eventually, their constant walking leads them to an half open door. "Ok, this door leads to the hall where we gather for meetings and briefing. Then there are two more doors; one leads to my room, which is on the right, and the other leads to the superiors' room, which in on the left."

"Why do you have a separate room?" Luxord asked curiously.

Xigbar looked into the blondes' eyes and sighed. "I am superiors right-hand man, but I don't want to be anymore. I can't allow them to attack pirates anymore, especially, you."

The blonde nodded and held the mans' hand and advanced through the door and appeared into the hall like two faded spots on a black surface. The hall was spacious and smack in the middle of the hall was a raised platform. They pressed their bodies flat against the wall and headed to the other side of the hall to the door on the right. They tiptoed their way to the door with Xigbar going first until they reached the door. Xigbar clutched the handle and open the door quickly. The older man was first to step inside and then Luxord followed him in. Xigbar soundlessly closed the door behind the blonde as he gazed upon the room.

The walls had drawings hanging on them elegantly. Luxord walked up to one and gazed at them. The pictures were drawn magnificently. There were Ships and trees, all drawn like a quick snapshot of reality; even drawings of the black and silver-haired man. He advanced closer to the desk and saw a half finished drawing. His curiosity got the better of him and he looked at the odd drawing. He noticed there was him and someone else.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Luxord picked up the drawing and blushed red, feeling the mix of anger and embarrassment. "It's... It's Xaldin and I a couple nights ago! You were.... You were watching us!"

The older man blushed and looked away from the youth. "I have been watching you since I saw you on the ship as a cute little boy after leader had slain your father."

The blush on the youths' cheeks faded and his heart beat fast. "You really do love me..."

Xigbar nodded and walked to Luxord and held his wrists. "Yes, I really do. And when I saw you and that man together, I grew furious. I hated seeing you and him and having sex, but then I thought to myself that I would accept it if he made you happy."

Luxord smiled sweetly at Xigbar and kissed him on the cheek.

Suddenly, a loud bell sounded throughout the place.

"That's the signal! Here!" He tossed a bundle of clothing at the flaxen man.

He untied the bundle and pulled out black skinny pants, a black shirt, and a black mask. Luxord started undressing and made the ninja blush and look away.

The light haired man fit himself into the tight outfit. Xigbar looked at Luxord and signaled him to follow. Both men crept out of the room into the hall, which was now filled with herds and herds of blood-thirsty ninjas. It seemed like a black sea that leads to the platform. Luxord and Xigbar instantly blended in with the ninjas and made their way to the platform where a man stood and faced the crowed. He had long beautiful pink hair and beautiful blue eyes. He was a very beautiful man that could confuse anyone about their sexuality.

That man must be the leader.

The pirate and the ninja glimpsed at each other signaling to get their plan into action. The ninja nodded and started making his way to the platform. The hidden blonde followed him.

A loud booming voice sounded throughout the room. "My followers! We have almost succeeded in killing the true family of born Pirates! But there is one slight problem, to achieve that goal; we must kill the last remaining true pirate. This man is the captain of the ship Infinite. His name; LUXORD! We will hunt him and strike him down!" The ninjas cheered loud at the leaders words, "Every true blooded pirate shall die for killing my family"

Xigbar pushed a trail to the platform and jumped up on top of it. The pink haired man looked at Xigbar and smiled graciously. "Ah, Xigbar, you've finally arrived here." He turned back and addressed the ninjas, "My fellow ninjas, the person of whom I trust to slay the pirate is Xigbar, my right hand man."

Xigbar stared holes at the pink haired man. "No. No I won't Marluxia."

Marluxia grew angry, "You dare defy me after I found you, took care of you and let you be my right hand man!? Who the hell do you think you are Xigbar!?"

Xigbar grinned devilishly and pulled out his sword, "I am Xigbar, a TRUE pirate!"

At that instant Luxord jumped up onto the platform and ripped off his mask. Marluxias' eyes widened in horror at the sight of the man. "You....! Ninjas' GO!!"

All at once, ninjas flew onto the platform and started to attack the traitor and the pirate. Swords flew at the men and they defended themselves. Luxord stabbed ninjas left and right, slicing off limbs, slitting necks, and chopping heads off. Crimson colored mans every vision in the room. Blood spilled off the stage like a waterfall and fell to the floor making a red sea. Soon, ninjas started to decline in number until every single one besides the leader of the ninjas was left standing. Huffing and puffing, plastered in blood, sweat and dirt. Both men faced Marluxia, tired and vengeful. Luxord stepped in front and kept Xigbar back.

"Marluxia, this is your time to die." Luxord stood in a fight stance as Marluxia swung his blade at the pirate. Luxord blocked the hit and pushed him back. He lifted his blade with speed and swung it down on the pink haired mans arm.

The limb fell to the blood-stained floor with a loud thump, creating a new crimson river adding to the blood sea.

"Augh! Bastard!"

Luxord stood holding his blood-stained blade. "That was for me," He placed the blade on Marluxias' other shoulder. Slowly he lifted it up and swung it down hard. Marluxia screamed as his other arm fell to the ground with a loud thump and slight splash. His knees became weak and he fell on them. Luxord felt the adrenaline flow through his body again and it made him feel good. "That was for my father and his crew."

Through bloody tears Marluxia saw two forms standing behind the pirate. One of the silhouettes stepped forward. As the silhouette came closer, his face became clearer to Marluxia.

"Dorlu..."

Luxords eyes squinted "My father is dead, because of you. Your time has ended." Marluxia felt cold. His face became deathly pale as he felt the chill of death ran down his spine. He knew he has met his end without succeeding in his plan to kill the pirates. A bloody tear fell down his cheek. The blonde stood right in front of the pink haired man and pulled out his handgun from its holster and placed it on the patch of skin right between Marluxias' sea blue eyes.

"And this, this is for Xaldin!"

BOOM!

The mans' body fell onto its side. His eyes stared lifelessly into the abyss. Blood started to spill slowly from the hole in his head. The silhouettes that stood in front of Marluxia turned in Luxords direction. They smiled and closed their eyes. They placed a dark hand on the blondes shoulder. Luxord somehow felt like his dad and Xaldin stood next to him. A tear fell from his eye. The two silhouettes bowed their heads and turned into beautiful bright balls of light and dispersed into the sky.

Luxord felt a sense of relief. He became extremely pale and his head felt very light, like a feather. Out of nowhere, he fell to his knees, and then completely collapsed on the floor. He breathed in the scent of blood and death. His face was quite warm, but gradually became cold along with the freezing stone ground.

It's over.

It's finally over. The ninjas reign over the pirates finally ended.

The blonde lost consciousness and his breathing became soft. The darkness engulfed his vision and took him to a place of serenity and solitude. Xigbar, who stayed back silently watching, gathered the rest of his energy and forced his way to the blonde and hoisted him up into his arms bridal style and walked out, walked out for the last time in his life. He felt like he knew who he was now. He felt superior, and free. Free to do what he wanted. Free to live a life that he craved. Free to love whom ever he desired for. He felt Unbounded by the shackles of superiority.

When the blonde regained consciousness, he saw the daylight shine through a clean window and shone brightly into his eyes. He lifted his arms and cringed at the sharp pains flowing through them. He rubbed his eyes and sat up slowly. Pain blew through his body making him flinch and wince. He examined his body and saw he was cleaned spotless; no more dirt, sweat and blood. He saw bandages wrapped around his waist, chest and arms. He lifted his hands to his head and felt a bandage on his head. He examined his surroundings. He saw that he was in a white and yellow room. Next to him was a table that had dressings and medicine and a clock that read 10:43 AM. He noticed that he was wearing white pants and the bedding was a light yellow, like the spring flowers that grow outside along the dirt road.

He sighed happily and closed his eyes, enjoying the quietness of the little house he was in, far away from the sea and the life of pillaging and scavenging and murdering. It was all far away. Finally, Luxord could lay back and enjoy life and not concern himself about someone trying to kill him.

The door opened and shocked Luxord a minute. Xigbar appeared from the door carrying a tray wearing black pants and a light blue shirt with no socks or shoes and a black eye patch. They stared into each others eyes and smiled warmly. Xigbar entered and shut the door behind him.

"I brought you some breakfast." He walked to the bed and placed the tray on his lap in bed. "I figured that you might've woken up sometime this week. I'm glad you did. I was worried that we'd never get to speak again."

Luxord blushed slightly. "Thank you Xigbar." Xigbar nodded and kissed Luxord on the cheek making Luxord blush slightly more. The blonde started to eat the eggs on his plate and Xigbar watched him.

"Where are we? What happened?"

Xigbar held Luxords hand and sighed. "After you fought hard and lost consciousness, I carried you back to my room and packed some necessities. Then I carried you out and burned everything inside the cave. I carried us to the shore where I had a boat waiting for us. I settled us in and rowed us to England. As of Thursday, I am Braig and you are Ludor."

Ludor ate with his left hand and said with half a mouth full of food, "How long was I out?"

"For a week and a half. Every now and then you woke, but you said only one word then fell right back into unconsciousness."

"What happened to Xaldins' urn, my dads sword, and my gun!?" He was frantic and made his heart go fast and crazy.

"Ludor, please calm yourself, I have it in a chest in our attic. I made sure to get them. Everything we have or had is in that chest."

He inserted the toast into his mouth and took a bite. "Oh."

The black and silver haired man cupped Ludors face with his hand and rubbed his soft thumb on Ludors supple cheek and bottom lip. Ludor felt slightly hot and leaned into the mans hand. Braig could not resist the temptation and pulled the blonde and connected them into a passionate kiss. Luxord felt his skin and sanity melt into the kiss. He crept his arms up Braigs arms and around his neck pulling the man to him. Braig started to climb on the blonde holding his waist and spilled the milk on Ludors pants and sheet.

Braig pulled away from the kiss and picked up the glass. "Oh Shit. I'm so sorry love." He removed the tray from the blondes lap and removed the blanket. "I'll go get some towels." Braig stood and hurriedly left the room.

Ludor made his way to the edge of the bed, wincing every now and then from the pain and stood. He shook of the pants he was wearing and boxers leaving himself bare skinned. He tossed aside the soiled clothes and removed the sheets off the bed and tossed them as well.  
Xigbar walked in holding a stack of neatly folded white towels. He looked and saw the bare male in front of him and his heart raced. A bright blush blew across his cheeks and he turned his face away. Ludor looked and blushed to and imagined erotic things about the older male. Automatically, his cock began to erect.

The older man looked back at the youth and he too felt his pants grow tight, practically choking him. Ludor walked to the black and silver haired man and took a hold of the towels and threw them aside. Braigs heart thumped fast as Ludor wrapped his arms around the man and pulled him in close. The perfect male form pressed his body against the older mans and rubbed his body up and down, up and down, slowly. He moaned and groaned slightly as he felt the contact with the older man.

Their hearts beat fast. The atmosphere in the room became hot and heavy with the scent of seduction and love. Ludor placed his leg right in between Braigs thighs right onto his pulsing cock and rubbed it hard and fast. Braigs breath escaped him and his mental state began to do more than decline, it began to decay. A small bead of sweat fell from his hair line and disappeared into the mans eye patch.

Braig let gentle moans escape his throat and held the blonde by his waist and leaned his head on the blondes. The youth started rubbing his erection on the older man and started whispering his name, loud enough to only where the other man could hear it. Both men were hard and breathing heavily. Braig could not stop himself but he had to get inside the perfect man and make him feel as pleasurable as he should feel. He moved the blondes leg from in between his and picked him up. The blonde was surprised but then knew Braigs intentions and wrapped his legs around his waist and pressed his erection against the mans body hard making him cry out a tad loudly.'

He hurriedly went to the bed and passionately kissed the man as he laid them both down on the bed. Braigs cock leaked pre-cum making a small wet spot on his pants. Braigs tongue forcefully entered Ludors mouth. His tongue explored the wet cavern gracefully. Ludors hands traveled to Xigbars shirt and clawed at it.

Braid pulled their lips apart and tore at the clothes that restrained him physically and mentally. Once he got his shirt off he threw it aside on the floor. Next, he ripped away the confinements of his tight pants releasing his hard throbbing cock that leaked pre-cum. Ludor blushed hard and started to go crazy. He needed to feel that man inside him. He wanted to feel that huge cock give him pleasure.

"Oh fuck! Braig... I need it so badly." He begged dipping his blonde head deep into the mattress. His well toned body shivered with longing against Braig.

Braig picked up one of Ludors legs and placed it onto his shoulder and positioned himself at Ludors heat and broke. His mentality ceased and he forcefully pushed his pulsing dick into the quivering heat that is Ludor. The heat clamped all around his cock compressing it. Both men moaned and groaned at the contact and started to loose their breath.

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck." The older male said in between breaths and waited for Ludor to relax. He stroked Ludors cheek and smiled at him sweetly; assuring him he would be alright. Ludor closed his eyes and started to relax. Once he was relaxed the male started thrust himself deep into Ludor at a fast pace. Ludor started moaning and gripping the sides of the mattress.

"Oh.. god.. Harder!" Begged the blonde as his knuckles turned white from gripping the mattress hard and harder with every thrust Braig made into him. He felt his orgasm build deep in the pit of his stomach.

The older male did as he was told and thrusted into the blonde deeper and harder, harder and deeper and faster, feeling his orgasm assemble inside himself. With each thrust of his hips, he connected himself within the blonde. Their hearts raced inside their chest cavities, their breaths escaped their lungs, and their sanity left their minds only leaving behind the feeling of love and need. Sweat emitted from every pore of their skin on their bodies. This moment was perfect. Time and space ceased to be. The world was just a figment of their imaginations. Nothing mattered but them and their love and the connection that they wanted to establish with each other.

Though they only knew of each other for a short amount of time, yet knew each other forever, they were certain that the men were soul mates. Destined to be together for now and eternity. And now they can be together.

Their bodies burned with the heat of their skin contact. Ludor never felt this before, with Xaldin, it felt like a one night stand, but with Braig it feels like love, it feels like their honeymoon.

"Ah! There! Xigbar, right there!" Ludor screamed as Braig thrusted and hit Ludors prostate.

The older male examined the youth and where he hit and thrusted it again. Ludor started moaning and biting his lower lip. With each soul shattering thrust, Braig felt his orgasm build and build higher and higher inside him.

With every hard and pleasurable thrust, Ludor felt his orgasm pending in his scrotum. He started to cry a sweet melody of moans and sweet whispers of Braigs real name. It drove Braig even more insane than he already was. His lower half contracted faster, h mind unable to control it. Both men panted and held each other close hoping to never let one another go.

Their minds battled a strange battle with their sanity.

"Ah! Xigbar, I'm gonna-" He said loudly and came on Braigs and his chest.

Braig thrusted twice more and then came into Ludor.

"LUXORD!"

Their bodies convulsed as they felt themselves riding the euphoric waves of their orgasms into oblivion. Their visions were engulfed by the whiteness. They could not feel anything besides love and pleasure. Braig pulled out of the blonde and collapsed next to him on the bed.

The blonde cringed at the newest pain he feels in his body, but he knew that it was worth it. Not only are the men joined by body, now they are joined in mind, spirit and their souls. They became one.

Ludor turned to Braig and smiled. Braig smiled back sweetly and touched Ludors cheek softly. "You are my king. I worship you in the temple of being my lord. Braig, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Luxord, My God. I will gladly follow you and protect you from anything and everything. You are now my mind, body and world."

The two men, former pirates, former ninjas, lay in that bed celebrating a free life they earned. Holding each other closely, not letting anything touch them. They tangled their bodies' together and held hands. Tired, and drained of everything, they both fell into a peaceful nap, smiling merrily.

A year later Ludor sat at the kitchen table reading the newspaper, completely healed of his wounds, and saw an article in the London Times.

"Hey babe, listen to this, '"New Pirate Captain Terrorizing Villages. Locals that live in the sea district have spotted a pirate ship just off the coast in the Atlantic Ocean. It is believed to be the ship called 'Infinite' once powered by Dorlu 'Hard Chop' Hanateru, then his son Luxord 'Fair Kill' Hanateru, is now under the control of Zexion. He seems to be young and new. The British government is putting a reward out for who ever can capture or turn him in."'

Ludor closed his eyes and laughed and Braig sat across from him smiling as well.

_Good luck, Zexion. _

Then a muffled baby cry was heard in the house. Braig stood but was stopped by Ludor. "It's ok, I'll take care of Luxbar. You sit and rest my love."

The End

?


End file.
